Different Dimention
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: AU. DBZ charactars are Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and OC. the sayians are sent into a different dimention when Tessa (OC) makes a mistake on the time machine, sending them into a time where they meet the turtles. Will the turtles understand? and if they do, will they help get the sayians back to their time? wile waiting, they team together to defeat evil in NY.


AN: this idea has been floating around in my mind for ever. I have always wanted to do a crossover fic between DBZ and another one of my favorite shows. The result was with the TMNT.  
This is only a test chapter. If I don't get at least 3 to four reviews on the first chapter, I don't know what I'll do.  
In the meantime, if it does go well, I will need someone who is interested in both DBZ and TMNT to beta me.  
With that said, I don't think I'll ever get off of my DBZ fandom.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles or DBZ, just the idea.

* * *

"Shut up, Vegeta." This was said by Tessa, Vegeta Jr's sister. She was wanting to focus on fixing up the time machine her many greats grandma had left unfinished.

"Don't tell me what to do. I want to spar." The teen Sayian said, crossing his arms.

She looked at him sharply, her blue eyes shooting daggers at him. She growled when he only smirked. He was doing this on purpose. "Go spar with Goku."

"I can't. His grandma is making him paint the house." He walked up, crouching down, watching her hands work two tiny wires together. "Spar. With. Me."

"Hush! One wrong move, and something could go wrong. She tried to ignore him, irritation growing.

He leaned forward. "One wrong move?" He said this with his smart tone.

"No. Two right moves." She carefully twisted the two wires together. She had her bottom lip sucked into her mouth, and her nose flaring. "There!"

"Hey, Vegeta! Do you wanna spar?" Goku asked, coming from out of nowhere. He even made the young boy jump. How did Goku end up behind him?

"Ahh!" Tessa clamped down on the pliers, cutting the cord she worked so hard to not mess up. "Guys! Move away! This thing might detonate!" She got up from the ground, running away. Vegeta followed right after.

When they got to safety, they looked back and saw that Goku was still in the same spot. "Goku! Back here!"

The raven haired Sayian looked back, confusion written on his face. "What does that mean?"

Heart pounding, they yelled for him to run over to them. He didn't budge. "Nothing is happening."

After the fact dawned on them that the time machine wasn't doing anything, they assumed their spots around Goku. "Dud, that was dangerous. You should have followed us."

"But Vegeta, I didn't know that it was." Goku replied, still confused.

"It's not his fault that he doesn't know what detonate means, so stop pestering him." Tessa propped her hand on her hip, glaring at her brother.

"Hey! She's right. Anyway, what does detonate mean?" He asked, eyes darting between the two siblings.

Tessa rolled her eyes, walking back to the machine. She didn't have time to give him a lesson.

"It makes things go boom." He brother explained, clapping his hands together.

There was a silence as this sunk in. Meanwhile, Tessa got a closer look at the damage. It was odd. Something was off.

"Oh! I get it." Fear flitted across his face, then it was gone. "I guess I should've known that."

Then it clicked; the wires were sparking. Her eyes opened wide. "Guys! It's about to detonate!" She started for cover.

"Make things go boom, right?" Goku still stood there as the two siblings ran. They looked back in time to see he hadn't mad any progress.

"We gotta go get him." Tessa said as Vegeta answered;

"Yes, you idiot."

They both ran back to get him, only for them to be enveloped in a bright white light.

That was when everything went dark.

* * *

TMNT Universe

* * *

"Hey, Donnie, what's that thingy supposed to do?" The orange turtle asked, eyeing the metal thing up close.

"It's a teleportation device." The purple turtle replied in an off hand voice. He stood back, admiring his work. The thing was a huge circle, with two legs supporting it up.

"Huh?" Mikey asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Oh man. Do I have to dumb everything down for you?" Donnie hit his forehead. "Why do I even ask you that question?"

"'Cause you forget that I'm dumb." It took the youngest turtle a minute to realize what he just said, but before he could say anything, Raphael spoke up, walking in just in time to answer.

"Yep. You can't get mad at me for agreeing with ya. You called it." The red turtle said, grinning.

"Hey, just tell me what it is." Mikey said in a cheerful tone.

"It's a portal to other dimensions." Donnie told the orange turtle.

"A portal to-" Mikey tried to process this, making Raphael roll his emerald green eyes.

"It carries people to places they want to go. It can make you go to, lets say, a pizza place, or our favorite show." Raph cut in.

"Oooohhhh!" Mikey smiled, and closed his eyes. "Its a goplacemachine." He scratched his head. The other two groaned. Here he goes again.

"Just ignore him, turn it on." Raph demanded, pointing at the machine.

"No, teleporter... no..." the young turtle was still at it.

"Okay, just press this button, and, there you go!" He stepped back, an amazed look gracing his green features.

"No, here it is! I got it! Its a Time Machine!" That was the best one. He turned to his other brothers, who were facing the now on Time Machine. "Hey! It's the Time Machine!"

Everything went white as the turtles were blasted into the wall behind them.

"What the shell?" Raph growled, glaring at his brother. "It doesn't work, wha'dya know, another thing that ya built exploded."

"Sorry, Raph, I-" he stopped talking.

"What?" The big turtle asked in a menacing tone.

"Do you hear that?" He replied. The whit disappeared, allowing them to see again.

Raphael didn't speak. Something caught his eye. "No, I see it."

"What is going on?" Leo was instantly by his brothers sides, standing in defence. It was Splinter talking.

"What do you want?" Mikey asked, all turtles standing up. He whipped his nun chucks out. The group all closed in on the intruders, who stood in a fighting stance, too.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked, stepping closer.

"Enemy, or foe?" Splinter asked, facing the humans.

"Friend. We got sent here because this idiot had to just be dumb, and stand there when he knew it was dangerous." Vegeta spat, lunging at Goku.

"Guys! Now's not the time." Tessa was instantly between them, holding them off each other. "Sorry, don't mind my brother. He just doesn't know when. To. STOOOOOOP!" She yelled at the end, jumping into the air, kicking her brother in the gut. He flew the direction of the kick, the force making him go through the wall.

All the turtles eyes were wide and white in shock. Then they attacked.

* * *

AN: so, all the feed back I get will tell me if this is an in, or an out. So review telling me what you think.


End file.
